


Part Four - You Never Know

by Saraleee



Series: Nwalin Week 2014 [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwalin is female in this one, F/M, Het Sex, Nwalin Week, Pegging, Sex, fem!Dwalin - Freeform, male!Nori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraleee/pseuds/Saraleee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin lost a bet, and now that they've got some time in Rivendell, Nori wants her to settle up.</p><p>Things get smutty.  Veeery smutty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part Four - You Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is more adventuresome than I've ever written before. I hope it's a fun read -- but please let me know if I've gotten anything wrong.

First it had been cannibal trolls. Then a gibbering maniac on a rabbit sleigh. Then a pack of slavering, razor-toothed wargs ridden by murderous orcs.

Now it was elves—and the elves had turned out to be the _good_ news.

At least here in Rivendell, Dwalin could catch her breath and take care of her weapons. If there had been something decent to eat, it would have been almost tolerable here.

The _bad_ news was, the relative peace of this place had given Nori a chance to catch his breath as well.

It wasn’t that Nori was all that bad, really. Something about being roasted on a spit together tended to build camaraderie between the roastees. He was a champion runner. He wasn’t a bad fighter, either, although he was better at one-on-one knife-work than at general melee fights.

She’d almost liked him, back at the gala party in Ered Luin. Liked his sharp smile, those confident hands, that soft mouth. But that had been before she’d found out he was the jewel thief she’d been hunting.

Before he’d made a fool out of her.

She tried to think of ways to get out of keeping her word, but Dwalin was no good at splitting legal hairs and she really couldn’t go to Balin about this. He just wouldn’t understand. And a daughter of Fundin always kept her word.

Maybe Nori had forgotten about the bet.

 

.

 

Nori’s first order of business in Rivendell had been to scout out a private space, ideally, a cave big enough for two. But elves liked stars and trees, so their idea of shelter involved a minimum of separation between themselves and the outdoors—no walls, no roof either, if it could be helped. Then up near the Observatory, Nori found a small astronomical library carved into of the steep stone wall of the ravine. He gathered up as many blankets as he could find, made a little nest, and went to find Dwalin.

This was going to be tricky. Butterflies invaded his stomach, and he took a calming breath. Sure, she was still mad at him. Despised him, even. But he had won the bet, fair and square. She had _agreed_. He couldn’t back out now, or he would despise himself.

He tracked her down. She was sitting on a bench, sharpening one of her axes with her usual concentration to detail.

He gave her his best shark-smile. “Time to settle up, gorgeous.”

She stopped in mid-stroke, then slowly glared up at him from under her eyebrows. Her upper lip curled in that disdainful sneer. She didn’t say anything.

He kept smiling at her, leaning easily against a pillar shaped like a naked elf-maiden. If she thought he was going to get all nervous just because she gave him the stink-eye, she was mistaken.

Finally, she sighed, tucked her axe into its holder and the whetstone back into her pack and stood up. “Might as well get it over with,” she growled. 

Nori’s jaw dropped in outrage. 

“Get it _over_ with? I’m the best.” He stepped up to her, toe to toe. “You should be sobbing for joy and thanking Mahal that you’re going to experience a night in my arms. You don’t deserve me, diamond heart.”

“Not too modest, are you?” Dwalin snorted. “Now I know who started the rumor that you were good in bed. _You_ did.”

A rumor? About how good he was? Well…that was flattering. It was true, but it was still nice to hear. “Funnily enough, I didn’t start that one. So who’s telling tales about me?”

Dwalin looked like she wanted to bite off her own tongue, but she said, “Lady Beyla. I didn’t ask her, she volunteered.”

“Lady Beyla,” Nori echoed, frowning. He didn’t remember her, so he must not have tumbled her. He always remembered his bed-partners—it was a lot safer that way.

He gestured to Dwalin, and began to lead her toward the small library tucked under stone.

Dwalin followed Nori up a stairway through the shrubbery. “She heard it from her friends. You showed up, seduced them, and the jewels disappeared. She figured there was a connection, so she got me to guard her. My guess is she wanted to have her jewels and the thief, too.”

“How greedy of her,” Nori commented. “Sounds like she’d have been a lousy lay, wanting everything for herself.”

They were at the archway leading into the little library when Dwalin stopped, one hand gripping the edge of the arch. “There you go, then. I’m a lousy lay too. Better not bother with this.”

Nori turned in surprise. Dwalin’s face was a little red, more than a climb up the stairs would account for. Her eyes were downcast. She swallowed convulsively.

No, no, that wasn’t what he wanted to see. Where was her fire? Nori leaned a little closer to her. “You scared, soldier?” he taunted. “When was the last time you got laid?”

That brought her head up. Her eyes were blazing. “None of your business.”

Ah, there was his fiery Dwalin. He leaned against the archway that led into the library and looked up at her. “Do you prefer dams? You should have said. Or not accepted the bet at all.”

“No, I—” she wasn’t looking at him again. “I’ve never been with a dam. Only with dwarrows.”

He lifted his eyebrows. “Not very skilled ones, apparently.”

“That’s not—what do you even know about it?” she demanded, glaring at him. She waved one hand. “Oh, right, I forgot. You’re an expert, or so you say.”

He walked into the library, sure she would follow, and leaned his shoulders against the elf-size table that he’d shoved against the bookcase. She planted herself in the center of the room, her arms crossed over her breasts.

“At least I’ve had more experience than you,” he told her.

“With dwarrows, or with dams?”

He said, with perfect truth, “Both. And men and women. And some others.”

She laughed a little disbelievingly. “You’re kidding.”

Good, this was good. She was relaxing now. The sparkle was back in her eye, and her hands were resting on her powerful hips. This was how he loved to see her, ready to fight and laugh.

He shook his head, smiling. “Not kidding. Just one elf, though.”

 

.

 

Dwalin smirked as she listened to the thief spin his tall tales for her. The irresistible Nori. Pfft. Just because he had that devil-may-care grin and that beautiful long red hair, just because he was as reckless in a fight as he was in a dice game, didn’t mean Dwalin was going to fall for him.

She looked him over curiously. To hear him talk, you’d think he’d fucked half the population of Middle-earth. Had he really bedded such a wide variety of people? What had they seen in him, how had he attracted them all? Maybe they had been entranced by his green and gold eyes, or his lean, wiry, graceful form.

It didn’t matter. _She_ didn’t care.

“Just one elf?” She grinned mockingly. “Aw, too tall for you? Couldn’t reach?”

He didn’t rise to her bait. His voice took on a lecturing tone. “Elves, especially the older ones, aren’t very physical beings. They’re not entirely of the body. It’s all thoughts and emotions with them. It’s like they’re made out of starlight and memory.”

“Okay, I don’t believe that.” Dwalin laughed, but she was fascinated.

“It’s true.” He spread his long-fingered, nimble hands wide. “I like bodies, all bodies. They’re real and earthy. I like the way a body tastes and smells and feels. Elves are – insubstantial. They delight in the imagination, and don’t really enjoy the pleasures of the flesh. Too messy.”

“What? Then how do they—?” She made a vague gesture. How could anyone not enjoy kissing, or stroking, or all the other ways a lover could touch you to make your body quiver and sing?

Nori leaned toward her. “You know how, if someone really wants you, you can feel it when they look at you?” His eyes were boring into hers, the heat in his gaze making her cheeks flame.

“Yes,” she said, staring back coolly, ignoring the sudden flutter in her gut. Of course she knew what he meant. He didn’t have to demonstrate.

He pushed away from the table and came close, circling her to stand behind her shoulder. His voice was soft and deep as he spoke. “And you know how it is when that person is so near you can feel them, but they don’t quite touch you? It may look casual, but you know they’re doing it on purpose.”

She shifted from foot to foot, very aware of him at her back. Her voice came out a little rough. “Yes. I know.”

His breath was warm against her ear as he whispered, “This is what they like. That tingle of desire mixed with doubt. They love it when you get this close, and then you back away.”

His warmth disappeared as he stepped away from her. She was holding as still as she could, taking little sips of air, ignoring the thundering of her heart, pretending she was calm.

This was ridiculous. He was playing with her, and she knew it.

Nori slid around to face her, front to front, crowding her. His lips were a hair’s-breadth away from hers. One twitch and they would be kissing. She wouldn’t give in. She didn’t dare.

His voice was smooth and tempting. “They love the knife-edge pleasure of anticipation, not knowing if you will or you won’t –”

With a snarl she grabbed Nori by the shoulders and pulled him to her, crushing his mouth to hers, wrapping one arm around his neck and the other around his back to pull him tight against her hard body.

Oh, yes. This felt good, his mouth under hers, her hand buried in his hair. His body pressed tight against hers. She came up for air, and he shifted slightly in her arms, kissing her back.

She should have known this was how he would be—rough, desperate, the way they had grappled in Lady Beyla’s dark bedroom. Nori twisted his body, leveraging Dwalin’s own weight against her, toppling her onto the blankets on the floor. The impact of her back against the bed made her gasp and open her eyes.

“Guess you don’t like it elf-style,” Nori said with a grin as he lay on top of her.

“You drive me crazy,” she growled. She grabbed his shoulders to push him onto his back and kiss him some more (when had she started wanting his kisses? It didn’t matter) but he resisted her.

“Slow down.”

She rolled her eyes impatiently. “Thought you wanted to fuck.”

“You’ve still got your clothes on,” Nori complained.

For a moment Dwalin stared at him, astonished, then rolled over and stood up. Nori was a strange one. She gave a mental shrug and started pulling off her clothes.

.

 

Nori lay on his side watching as Dwalin began to undress. There was nothing coy about it, no effort to arouse or titillate him, just businesslike shucking of clothes.

How very like Dwalin.

“Hey! Take your time, diamond heart,” Nori said. “I want to _watch_.”

She stopped in mid-motion, her arms raised and her tunic halfway over her head. Her jaw dropped, and she blinked at him. “What’s the big deal?”

He rolled onto his stomach. “Do it slow. Let me look at you while you undress.”

Color began to rise in her cheeks. “Weirdo.”

Nori smiled at her. “Just do it for me. Nice and slow.”

She let her tunic drop to the floor, and then slowly and awkwardly began to peel off her undershirt and drawers, staring at Nori the whole time.

She was gorgeous, as he’d told her before, muscles rounded and sleek under smooth taut skin, the light playing off the curves of her broad shoulders and powerful thighs. Her breasts were generous and rounded, the only soft part of her, and she was inked across the front of her torso with a design that resembled an armored breastplate. One nipple was decorated with a gold nipple ring.

A light sprinkling of hair began between her breasts, and a thick strip of fur ran down from her navel, widening into a triangle that covered her sex and spread onto her thighs.

Scars crisscrossed her torso, shoulders and arms, and a large divot of flesh had been gouged out of the front of her left thigh. The divot in her leg was surrounded by a wide expanse of ink, a tattoo stretching from hip to knee, that seemed to incorporate the scar into its design.

The battle-scars served only as punctuation marks to emphasize the perfect strength and power of her body. She was breathtaking.

She put her hands on her naked hips and glowered down at Nori. “Well? Why are your clothes still on?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” He hopped to his feet and brought his hands to the neckline of his tunic.

Her big hand wrapped around his, stopping him. “Let me.”

She was grinning now, definitely into the spirit of the moment. Her eyes were hot and her breathing heavy. He let his hands drop away, enjoying her touch. She fumbled a little as she worked the buttons, but she got his clothes off.

Her hands roamed over his far hairier chest, slipped down past his navel. He held still as one hand dipped down to circle his cock, and preened as her eyebrows rose in surprise. His animal form was endowed with a comparatively large cock and scrotal sac, and this trait carried over into his dwarf body. A small compensation for being a bat, he’d always felt.

He led her back to the blankets and they laid down, kissing and touching.

“How do you want to do it,” Nori asked a little breathlessly.

She blinked. “Like usual.”

He pulled away from her. “Yeah, but what is your usual? I brought some things…” He reached over to the satchel he’d brought, opening it to show her its contents.

“You’ve got to be kidding.” Dwalin sat back on her heels, her hands on her hips. “We’re traveling hundreds of leagues across the face of Middle-earth. We’ve faced trolls and wargs and orcs and elves. We’re on our way to battle a fucking _furnace_ with _wings_ , and you packed sex toys?”

Nori shrugged. “You never know.” He picked up one of the toys and waggled it at her. “And see, now it’s a good thing I did.” 

He showed her some of the things he’d carried with him, along with his bedroll, canteen, knives and other gear: soft rope made of wool, cocks of metal and stone, harnesses with straps of leather, small packets containing sheaths.

He held up one strange-looking thing, like a pair of cocks arranged somewhat in the shape of a “t” rune. Dwalin took it in her hands, turning it over until it faced in the direction of the rune for T. She frowned at it a little, then turned it again, trying to decide if it looked more like a KW.

“What is it?” she asked.

“A cock for both of us,” he said, going on to explain how she could wear it with the help of one of the leather harnesses, with one end deep inside her. With the other end, she could penetrate him.

She looked awed, like he’d offered her the most amazing treasure. “You would let me? You would _trust_ me?”

Something inside him relaxed. “Yes. It’ll be good.”

He brought out a small tin of salve, a thick preparation that would make everything slide much easier, and worked some between his fingers.

She was still looking at the double cock, so he pulled her down beside him. “Like this,” he said. He nipped at her neck, then let his lips travel down to catch the ringed nipple in his mouth. He slipped his tongue through the ring and tugged, enjoying her gasp. His greased fingers slid between her legs, delving between the soft outer lips of her vulva to stroke her pearl.

She squirmed, and he made soothing noises to calm her as he kept stroking. When she was relaxed and arching up into his fingers, he said, “Now let’s try this.” He picked up the cock, spread a generous amount of salve on it and slid it into her opening. She gasped, spreading her legs wider. He worked the toy in and out, watching her responses to different angles and pressures. Another gasp and arch told him he’d hit the right spot deep inside her, and he held that angle until she came with a groan, shivering in his arms. She started laughing, her body shaking with its pleasure.

“Did you like that?” he asked huskily. She nodded, clinging to him. She was still shivering a little.

He stroked her back until she recovered, and then asked, “Do you want to do me?”

There was a glint in her eye as she answered, “Yes.”

Leaving the dildo inside her, he helped her put on the harness that would keep it in place, then handed her the tin of salve. “You can help open me up.”

“I’m going to like this,” she grinned, and slid down his body. When she reached his cock, she swirled her tongue around the head before taking him fully into her mouth. At the same time, she used her salve-coated fingers to carefully breach him, first with one finger and then two, scissoring them gently to open him wider. When he was finally able to take three of her large fingers, she raised herself onto her knees.

She looked into his eyes for his agreement before she covered him, sinking the other end of the dildo slowly inside him, getting used to the strange feeling of the connection between them. They both gasped at the intrusion, the heavy and unyielding toy pushing into him as it pulled inside her body.

Then she began to move. There was a wild light in her eyes and a fierce grin on her face as she worked her hips, driving the cock into Nori’s willing body and pulling back to press the other end against the sweet spot inside herself.

He could feel the liquid heat pooling at the base of his spine, and the heaviness in his stones as he reached for the peak. Above him, her grin had turned to a rictus, teeth bared as the intensity of her orgasm approached. He reached between their bodies to pull at his throbbing cock, giving him just the extra stimulation that he needed. She gave a shout and thrust forward into him as she came a second time.

Bracing herself on her arms she let her head hang, giggling weakly. Then she groaned and slowly pulled out of him, rolling over onto her back, still giggling and muttering “Mahal.”

They lay side by side. After a moment, he helped her unstrap and remove the cock and its harness. She lay beside him, finally noticing the stickiness that covered his belly.

“Strange to have me inside and you outside,” she murmured.

“S’okay,” he said. “S’good.” He looked a question at her out of the corner of his eye.

She nodded. “Very good.” She sighed. “Very, very good.”

They wiped themselves off on the sheets and rested for a while, before having another go without toys – Nori filling Dwalin, pounding until they both found their release again.

By this time, the birds in the trees were chirping sleepily as a pre-dawn lightness filled the sky. Nori and Dwalin both lay tangled together.

He stroked a section of her tall Mohawk that had fallen across her face. “Still mad at me?”

She nodded into his chest. “Still want to know how you did it.”

“With my amazing stamina and collection of sex toys.”

She flapped one hand dismissively, still not bothering to lift her head from his chest. “No, how you got away from me. That’s what I want to know.”

The sound of dwarven boots clumping up the path made them both tense up. They stilled, not moving in the nest of blankets.

Thorin’s voice sounded from somewhere out of sight. “Nori, get packed and ready to go. We’re leaving within the hour. Rendezvous at the top of the stairs. Have you seen Dwalin?”

“If I see her, I’ll let her know,” Nori called.

They both held their breaths as the boots clomped away.

“My lips are sealed, and my secret will never be revealed,” he told her.

She chuckled. “How about another two out of three rolls of the dice?”

“Maybe. I could win another night with you.”

He could hear the smile in her voice as she said, “You never know.”

 


End file.
